Au premier regard
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Scott arrive dans un nouveau lycée et devient aussitôt la tête de turc du mec le plus populaire du lycée, et il n'est franchement pas au bout de ses surprises... OS


**Au premier regard**

 _Ça va bien se passer. Reste calme, souris comme d'habitude et tout va parfaitement bien aller._

Scott était en plein stress alors qu'il faisait le trajet entre sa nouvelle maison et son nouveau lycée. Dans sa nouvelle ville. Il ne connaissait personne ici mais avait dû déménager pendant les vacances, sa mère avait eu une promotion mais était muté dans une autre ville, ils avaient besoin de cet argent, ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que quitter leur ville, leurs amis... Son meilleur ami et presque frère, Stiles. Ils n'étaient partis qu'à une heure de route en voiture mais c'était quand même dur. Scott ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait dans cette nouvelle école et il avait un peu la pression.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il commença à mettre la chaîne à son vélo quand une voiture faillit presque lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il se garait juste à côté. Scott haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il y avait beaucoup de chauffards dans le genre dans ce lycée. Il s'agissait d'une superbe voiture sportive grise qui devait valoir une petite fortune, en plus ! Ce n'était pas commun les lycéens pétés de thunes, il devait s'agir d'un fils à papa bourge.

Quand le jeune homme de la voiture sortit, il fut subjugué par sa beauté. En fait, il n'était pas seulement beau, bien habillé, bien coiffé... on voyait qu'il prenait soin de lui et dégageait un charme fou. Peut-être qu'il était mannequin, en fait. Ça expliquerait la voiture et son air supérieur. Oui, le jeune inconnu était en train de le jauger de la tête aux pieds avant de lui offrir un sourire moqueur.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça... j'ai pas autant l'air d'un plouc que ça quand même ? J'ai essayé de faire un effort ce matin... non, attendez, ne me dîtes pas qu'il se fiche de moi à cause de mon vélo ?! Et il se barre... dit quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Que dirait Stiles ?_

« Moi au moins je ne contribue pas à la pollution de la planète ! »

 _...Crétin, tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux ? Ho merde, il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils cette fois et il s'approche, il s'approche..._

« Un problème ? » Scott lui sourit, comme il avait coutume de le faire, surtout en cas de problème.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott. Je suis nouveau en ville. » Le châtain plissa le regard, l'observant d'un air presque dédaigneux avant de finalement donner un coup de pied dans le vélo présent qui se fracassa par terre.

Et il partit.

 _J'aurais dû le savoir que donner une réplique à la Stiles ça n'aurait pas bon effet. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se venger sur mon vélo. Ho bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... même de derrière... Je suis vraiment en train de mater le cul d'un mec ? Faut pas qu'il s'en aperçoive sinon je vais vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure cette fois._

C'est donc sur cette première impression qu'il entra dans le lycée, croisant les doigts en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme lui sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... Et dire que Stiles, lui, faisait tranquillement sa rentrée avec Isaac. Depuis que le père d'Isaac a été emprisonné par le père de Stiles à cause de ses violences répétées sur son fils, Isaac habitait avec Stiles et son père, le bon coté des choses c'est qu'il cuisine mieux que les Stilinski. Le brun avança dans le couloir, il passa un coup d'œil autour de lui mais en fait, il passa totalement inaperçu. Presque aucun regard ne s'arrêta sur lui, ou alors rapidement, n'attirant définitivement pas l'attention. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt banal, rien d'étonnant à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il avait eu un petit doute avec sa première rencontre du matin mais non. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Sans Stiles, il était complètement invisible parmi les autres élèves de son âge. Arrivant dans les premiers à la salle de cours qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver, il choisit sa place favorite, au milieu prés de la fenêtre. Pas au fond mais pas trop devant non plus, le genre de place qui passe aussi inaperçu que lui. La sonnerie retentit et il ne faisait pas bien attention à son entourage, laissant son regard se balader dehors, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Stiles. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un coup de pied dans sa chaise et il tourna son regard vers... le mec à la superbe voiture. Qui était à présent son voisin de derrière, super.

« Bon, je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois, vu que tu ne sais pas qui je suis.  
\- Me pardonner... à quel sujet ?  
\- Pour t'être montré insolent.  
\- Insolent, ha oui ? Mais qui es-tu au juste ?  
\- Jackson Whittemore.  
\- D'accord.. et je suis censé te craindre ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Tu ferais bien sinon ta vie de petit nouveau du bahut risque vite de mal tournée... »

 _Il est sérieux ce mec ? Il commence vraiment à me faire flipper. Peut-être que derrière son air supérieur, c'est un psychopathe en fait..._

« D'accord, écoute Jackson... je veux pas de problèmes. Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dis toute à l'heure t'a mis de travers, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Jackson eut un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait.  
« C'est ce que j'aime entendre. »

 _Je crois que ça doit être le mec populaire du lycée, qui n'accepte pas qu'on le traite d'égal à égal alors que de toute évidence il vaut beauuuucoup mieux que les élèves lambda. Typiquement le genre que déteste Stiles._

Satisfait d'avoir à nouveau imposé sa propre loi, Jackson laissa Scott tranquille pour le moment, surtout que le Coach Finstock arrivait. En plus d'être professeur, c'était aussi le coach sportif de l'équipe de Lacrosse, Scott s'en fichait un peu, ses performances ne lui permettaient pas de faire ce genre de sport. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le sport, bien au contraire, mais quand on est asthmatique ça devient tout de suite plus difficile.

À l'intercours, il fut assez surpris de constater que, contrairement à toute à l'heure, les gens le regardaient et rigolaient entre eux sur son passage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Un bouton sur le nez, peut-être ? Même si c'était le cas, ça ne méritait pas ce genre de comportement. C'est là qu'il sentit une tape dans son dos, il regarda la personne qui venait d'arriver et qu'il lui tendait un post-it.

« Tiens, tu avais ça collé dans ton dos. » Sur le papier était écris « Idiot ». Super. Rite de bienvenu, peut-être ?  
« Tu n'aurais pas mis un Whittemore de mauvaise humeur, par hasard ? » Fit un autre jeune homme, ressemblant trait pour trait au précédent. Scott les passa d'ailleurs en revu plusieurs fois de suite. Des jumeaux !  
« Ho, vous parlez de Jackson ? C'est bien possible.  
\- C'était facile à deviner. Je m'appelle Ethan.  
\- Et moi, Aiden.  
\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Scott et je suis nouveau en ville.  
\- On s'en est douté, sinon on t'aurait connu avant.  
\- En tout cas, fais gaffe à toi, si Whittemore t'as dans le collimateur, il va faire ce genre de choses juste pour passer le temps, ça peut empirer à tout moment.  
\- Vous semblez bien le connaître.  
\- C'est normal, on est ses potes, après tout ! »

Ses potes ? On n'aurait vraiment pas dis comme ça, non. Ils étaient certainement loin d'être aussi amis que lui et Stiles. C'était peut-être même juste parce que Jackson était la coqueluche du lycée que les deux autres étaient soit-disant ses potes. Scott n'en dit bien sûr rien, ce n'était pas son genre de dire du mal des autres même quand c'était mérité.

La journée continua son cours et il la passa pratiquement à envoyer des messages à Stiles pendant les cours. Même s'il en recevait plus qu'il n'en envoyait, étrangement. Quand midi sonna, il se retrouva à la cafétéria, seul, assis à une table et observant un peu les élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, il connaissait Jackson qu'il avait rencontré ce matin, mais n'allait certainement pas s'attabler avec lui, il n'avait pas envie de le subir à nouveau. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas la brunette à son bras, elle avait un sourire si tendre que ça contrastait complètement avec celui de Jackson. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas assortis, il y avait comme quelque chose qui clochait. Mais de nouveau, il n'en dira rien, préférant rester dans son coin et surtout ne pas attirer d'ennemis à lui. L'ennemi principal ayant le prénom de Jackson, le mec le plus populaire du lycée qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer de façon très dérangeante. Quel soulagement et quelle libération se fut lorsqu'enfin la fin des cours sonna.

Dans son ancien lycée, il avait pour habitude d'aller ensuite à l'entraînement de Lacrosse accompagné de Stiles, mais là il ne se sentait plus d'y aller. Parce qu'il ne connaissait personne dans l'équipe, qu'il avait conscience d'être nul, avec son asthme ça n'arrangeait rien, mais surtout sans Stiles ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'intérêt. Il décida quand même d'aller jeter un œil pour voir comment ça se déroulait ici, assis dans les gradins, il vit l'équipe arriver et ne fut pas beaucoup surpris de voir qui était le capitaine. Jackson Whittemore. Une parfaite raison pour ne pas faire partie de l'équipe. Il continua d'observer, constatant que non loin de lui se trouvait la petite brunette de toute à l'heure, sans aucun doute la petite-amie de Jackson dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais il la trouvait mignonne.

« Hé, McCall ! » Allez savoir ce qui prenait à Jackson tout à coup, peut-être avait-il vu le regard de Scott sur sa copine, ou alors il avait juste l'envie soudaine d'emmerder quelqu'un. Dans tous les cas, le brun leva un regard interrogatif sur celui qui l'appelait. « Tu sais jouer au Lacrosse ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu viens nous faire une petite démonstration ?  
\- Heu... Je suis pas très doué alors...  
\- Ho allez, ne te fais pas prier ! Tu vas juste te mettre au goal et rattraper les balles ça devrait être dans tes cordes, non ? Je te prête ma crosse. »

Scott n'en avait pas envie, surtout parce qu'il sentait que ça allait mal se passer et qu'il allait être le centre de l'attention, en plus. Bon, les moments de solitudes ne tuent pas mais ne rendent pas vraiment plus fort non plus. Il soupira, en descendant du gradin, il se maudissait de ne pas savoir refuser. C'était pourtant si simple de dire non ! Mais pas moyen. En plus, il savait que Jackson insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, donc autant gagner du temps. Il se mit au goal comme promis et ce qu'il avait prévu arriva. Il ne rattrapa aucune balle. Aucune. Et Jackson était mort de rire. Les autres rigolaient aussi, mais pas à ce point.

« Désolé, McCall, je ne te pensais pas aussi nul ! C'était un véritable massacre ! »

Merci à Jackson d'enfoncer le clou, maintenant que Scott s'était bien ridiculiser, alors qu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas doué ! Mais il avait parfaitement compris que c'était ce que recherchait Jackson. Montrer une fois de plus sa supériorité. Le brun vint alors lui remettre sa crosse dans ses bras, essayant tout de même de garder son calme olympien.  
« Satisfait ? » Lui demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Bien entendu que Jackson était on ne peut plus satisfait ! Il partit chercher ses affaires restées dans les gradins et quitta l'endroit sans se presser particulièrement. Il n'allait pas non plus lui faire le plaisir de partir la queue entre les jambes. Il lui lança même un dernier regard signifiant sans doute « Je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec toi. ». Une chose était sûre, il ne fera jamais partie de cette équipe-là.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Jackson vint voir sa copine du nom d'Allison, tout sourire et fier de lui.

« Alors ? Tu as apprécié le spectacle ?  
\- Je ne te félicite pas, Jackson. » Le blondinet perdit son sourire.  
« Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as vu comment tu as traité le nouveau ? » Jackson haussa nonchalamment les épaules.  
« ça va, on ne faisait que s'amuser, c'est pas si terrible que ça non plus !  
\- Que s'amuser ? Tu l'as ridiculisé devant tout le monde ! Tu as intérêt d'aller lui présenter tes excuses.  
\- Sinon quoi ? » Allison plissa le regard tout en se levant, prenant au passage son sac, presque menaçante.  
« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Jackson. »

Elle partit sans un mot de plus et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Lui ? Présenter des excuses ? Il y a plus de chance que le McCall devienne capitaine de l'équipe à sa place tiens.

 **o o o**

Scott avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer et discuter en ligne avec Stiles, il ne lui avait rien dis sur Jackson, considérant que ce n'était pas important. Stiles alternait la discussion sur le jeu, Isaac et râlait à propos de Harris, son professeur. Scott commençait doucement à douter de l'amour qu'il portait à la Martin vu comme il parlait du blond, mais il n'en dit rien.

Le lendemain matin quand il se rendit au lycée, il priait intérieurement pour ne pas recroiser Jackson comme hier. Pas dès le matin à peine arrivé ! Tout juste était-il dans un lieu qu'il connaît encore peu, il n'avait pas d'amis mais un ennemi.. Bon sang, il détestait ça. Il arriva, toujours sur son vélo et aperçut la voiture déjà garé tout en mettant la chaîne.

 _Ouf, à priori je ne le croiserais pas tout de suite... je devrais faire gaffe où je m'assois en cours aussi. Non attendez... je vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour ce mec ! Il faut que je trouve une solution, il faut que-_ Il sursauta en se retournant, Jackson étant juste derrière lui. Proche. Trop proche. _Bon sang, il m'a fait peur..._

« Jackson... que veux-tu de si bon matin ? M'humilier à nouveau ?  
\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir.  
\- Super...  
\- Si on te le demande, je me suis excusé. »

 _... Hein ? Quoi ? Mais il s'en va ! Reviens !_

«Tu peux répéter ? » Jackson fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau Scott.

« Si on te demande, je me suis excusé. Pour hier.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'a demandé te t'excuser ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Alors je ne comprends pas. De toute façon, tu es peut-être un menteur mais moi pas, si tu veux que je dise que tu t'es excusé, alors excuse-toi." Le Whittemore le fixa, agacé.  
« Tu doutes vraiment de rien, mais je te laisse pas le choix McCall, soit tu dis ça, soit je fais de ta vie un enfer.  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu avais prévu peut-être ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as contre moi mais je ne t'ai rien fais !  
\- Tu me fais trop pitié, ça me donne envie de te faire enragé. » Scott soupira doucement, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.  
« Bon, on fait un deal. Je fais comme si tu t'étais excusé et en retour, t'arrêtes de m'emmerder. » Jackson le jaugea comme la veille, restant silencieux comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, puis un sourire en coin apparut.  
« ça marche. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas... Je le sens pas du tout..._

 **o o o**

 _à peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais à mon casier, je sursautais presque en fermant la porte et trouvant juste derrière un jeune homme. Trop près, encore. Je ne le connaissais pas, et pourtant, il me sourit._

« Bonjour, tu es le nouveau, c'est ça ?  
\- Euh, oui ? » Il lui tendit la main.  
« Theo Raeken, enchanté ! » Scott lui sourit en retour, enfin une âme charitable ! Il lui serra la main, amicalement.  
« Scott McCall.  
\- Désolé, je n'étais pas là hier, sinon je t'aurais accueilli comme il se doit.  
\- Ha ? Tu étais malade ?  
\- Non, en fait c'est ma sœur qu'il l'est et son état a justement empiré... j'étais très inquiet.  
\- Oh, j'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite.  
\- Merci. »

Theo lui sourit gentiment et Scott eut enfin l'impression de trouver un ami dans cette école ! Ils étaient dans la même classe, il lui dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le lycée, il lui parla aussi de lui, de ses passions. Il n'était pas dans l'équipe de lacrosse, préférant de loin faire du Skate. Mais Scott remarqua bien vite les regards désapprobateurs qui se posaient sur eux.

« Dis-moi... depuis toute à l'heure j'ai l'impression que tous les élèves nous observent étrangement...  
\- Ha ! J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir, j'ai une très mauvaise réputation dans le lycée.  
\- Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire... tu m'as l'air sympa. » Theo soupira, navré.  
« à cause d'un certain Jackson...  
\- Je le connais lui... une journée ici et j'ai même trop bien appris à le connaître...  
\- On était amis lui et moi. Mais ça c'était avant qu'il devienne un enfoiré narcissique aux abois de sa copine... ça me donne envie de vomir.  
\- Sa copine m'a pourtant l'air sympa...  
\- Oui, je sais, on dirait comme ça ! Mais en fait, c'est la pire, et personne ne s'en rend compte dans ce lycée de débile !  
\- Si je comprends bien... Tu n'as pas d'amis ici ?  
\- Jusqu'à ce que t'arrives, non. »

Scott sourit, conquit par les paroles du bel-âtre. Il n'aurait pas imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un tel que lui ici, il avait bien l'impression qu'ils étaient fais pour s'entendre !

 **o o o**

 _Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Theo ? De génial, même ? Personne, absolument personne, pas même Jackson, ne viendrait nous emmerder. Parait qu'à cause de sa copine, il ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Je pouvais juste profiter de mon nouvel ami, et ça c'était... je n'avais pas de mot tellement je commençais à l'adorer. Il me sourit._

« Après les cours, tu veux venir avec moi au Skate-park ?  
\- Eh bien... j'aimerais mais tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais de Skate, en plus avec mon asthme tu risques de ne pas t'amuser beaucoup avec moi...  
\- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Du moment qu'on est ensemble. »

Vous voyez ? Tout simplement parfait ! L'ami idéal que Scott avait toujours voulu ! Pas que Stiles n'étais pas bien, hein... mais il était différent. Il n'était pas aussi parfait. Scott avait l'impression de s'extasier devant la contemplation de cet ami tout droit sortis d'un film ou d'un conte de fée... Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et qu'à son réveil, Theo n'existerait plus.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, une fille les observait, suspicieuse.

« Jackson...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu lui as fais tes excuses ?  
\- Comme tu me l'as demandé.  
\- Tu as vu avec qui il traîne ?  
\- Oui et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?  
\- Tu ne l'as pas prévenu ?  
\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?  
\- Fais-le maintenant que je te le demande. » Jackson fronça les sourcils.  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a interdit de le revoir et maintenant tu voudrais que j'y aille pour sauver ton nouvel ami d'une potentielle attaque terroriste de Theo ? Faut pas pousser, non plus. » Allison fit la moue mais ne pouvait donner tort à son petit ami. Il avait fais ses excuses, ce qui était déjà un énorme pas en avant.  
« Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de l'embobiner...  
\- Hé ! Je te préviens, si tu continues de me parler de ce mec, je me tire. » La brunette ne put qu'esquisser un sourire face à la jalousie évidente de Jackson et vint tendrement l'embrasser.  
« Pardon, j'arrête. »

Du coin de l'œil, Jackson pouvait voir Scott s'éloigner avec Theo. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Tout était parfait.

 **o o o**

 _C'est vraiment différent d'avec Stiles, il râlait souvent que je n'allais pas assez vite pour lui, obligé de m'arrêter à chaque fois que je me sentais manquer d'air... mais Theo n'est pas hyperactif, lui. On a passé la fin d'après-midi au Skate-park, et bien que je sois tombé un nombre impressionnant de fois, il m'aidait à me relever et on en riait. Theo était vraiment quelqu'un de charmant._

« La vache, je commence vraiment à avoir chaud...  
\- Il y a une fontaine à eau juste là. »

Theo lui montra la fontaine et Scott alla se rafraîchir, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'autre s'approche pour l'éclabousser.

« Hé ! »

Son nouvel ami ricana doucement et s'en suivit une féroce bataille d'eau. à la fin les deux étaient tellement trempés qu'ils auraient pu faire le concours de tee-shirt mouillé.

« Si ma mère me voit rentrer comme ça, elle va piquer une de ces crises... » Soupira le brun, faisant sourire son ami. Puis il enleva son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître son torse musclé et luisant.  
« Ah ouais, je vois... » Scott lui sourit, étant fier de sa musculature et l'autre enleva son tee-shirt à son tour. Scott haussa un sourcil en voyant le superbe torse de son nouvel ami.  
« Ah d'accord. Quand même." Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage du châtain.  
« Ouais, je sais. » Ils rirent de nouveau, comme deux amis.

 _Theo passa la main dans mes cheveux mouillé, un regard tendre sur moi qui commençait un peu à m'embarrasser. Il ébouriffa gentiment ma tignasse.  
_ _  
_« Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré... »

 _Je sentis mes joues prendre une légère rougeur, c'était traître d'être aussi charmant tout en étant torse nu et si musclé...  
_ _  
_« Moi aussi, Theo. »

Alors que Theo sourit de nouveau, quelqu'un les observait de loin et prenait quelques photos. Finalement, il n'aimait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux...

 **o o o**

 _Troisième jour, Stiles et moi n'avons pas parlé hier soir, je ne l'ai pas vu connecté, ce qui est rare... j'espère qu'il va bien mais je me fais peut-être du soucis pour rien, après tout il est bien du genre à s'endormir devant l'ordinateur._

Ce qui me choqua bien plus c'est mon arrivé au lycée.  
 _  
_à peine entré dans le couloir, les regards se posèrent sur lui, plein de jugement, de murmures, de ricanements... Scott fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du regroupement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il haussa les sourcils, presque dégoûté des photos affichées. Des photos de lui, complètement nu, avec un micro-pénis. Scott soupira lourdement. Il connaissait ça, les montages photos, Stiles en faisait des aussi réussi mais les gardait pour lui.

« Scott ! » Le brun regarda Theo arriver jusqu'à lui. « Je suis désolé, y'a ça dans tous le lycée...  
\- à ton avis, ça vient de... ?  
\- Jackson ? Ouais, y'a que lui pour faire des trucs pareil. » Scott haussa les épaules.  
« ça n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer ?  
\- Je m'en fiche. Je t'ai comme ami, ce que disent ou pensent les autres, c'est rien. » Theo lui sourit.  
« Tu es trop gentil.  
\- Oui, on me le dit souvent. »

Les deux rirent malgré les photos choquante dans le lycée et les observant dans un coin... Jackson serra les poings.

 **o o o**

Quand Allison vint voir son petit-ami, elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

« Tu as vu les photos ce matin ?  
\- Comment aurais-je pu les rater ? C'était... délectable.  
\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! On sait tous les deux d'où ça vient, on ne peut pas laisser Scott dans l'ignorance !  
\- Parle pour toi, moi je vis très bien avec.  
\- Jackson ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait qu'il te tape sur les nerfs alors qu'il ne t'a rien fais !  
\- Tu te trompes Alli, c'est toi qui deviens très agaçante. »

La jeune fille se prit un regard assez hostile de la part de Jackson avant que celui-ci ne se décide à quitter les lieux. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton et elle se demandait réellement ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle soupira, apparemment elle était la seule personne censée qui pouvait prévenir le nouveau qu'il pactisait avec le diable en personne.

Elle le trouva pendant un inter-cours et - ho miracle - sans Theo. Elle vint prés de lui.

« Scott ! » Le brun la regarda et sourit, reconnaissant tout de même la copine de Jackson.  
« Bonjour ?  
\- Désolé de t'accoster comme ça mais j'avais un truc urgent à te dire... J'ai remarqué que tu traînais avec Theo... » Il commença à froncer les sourcils. « Je sais qu'il a l'air gentil comme ça, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Je pense même que c'est lui qui a mis toutes ces photos ce matin... » Scott réfléchit genre... très peu de temps. Theo n'aurait pas pu prendre les photos pour le photomontage, et pour cause, il passait tout son temps avec lui. Vu la tête qu'il avait sur les photos c'était même sans doute hier après-midi au skate-park.  
« écoute, c'est très gentil de te soucier de moi, vraiment... mais Theo m'a déjà prévenu que t'essaierais de me monter la tête contre lui. Et à ton avis, qui je vais croire ? La petite-amie de Jackson qui m'a déjà humilié devant tout le monde ou le seul ami que je me suis fais ici ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, c'est sûr que dis comme ça, ça donnait à réfléchir.

« Il t'a présenté des excuses !  
\- Et tu crois qu'il les pensait ? »

Non. Définitivement pas. Scott partait quand elle reprit la parole.

« Il t'a fais le coup de sa sœur malade, c'est ça ?! »

Scott s'arrêta, une fraction de seconde, il mentirait en disant qu'il n'était pas curieux de ce qu'elle avait à dire à ce sujet. Mais s'il devait découvrir des choses sur Theo alors il préférerait les apprendre de sa bouche...

 **o o o**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ? » Demanda Theo tout en le voyant revenir, il avait surveillé la conversation de loin.  
« Comme tu le pensais, elle a essayé de me monter contre toi.  
\- Comme elle l'a fais avec Jackson.  
\- Comment fait-il pour ne rien voir ? Mais au fait, il était déjà un enfoiré avant de sortir avec elle ou c'est venu après ?  
\- Non, avant il était... » Il haussa un peu les épaules. « Bon il n'était pas mignon tout rose mais il n'était pas à ce point-là. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il s'acharne particulièrement sur toi.  
\- Parait que je lui fais trop pitié et que ça lui donne envie de me faire enragé. » Theo cligna des yeux.  
« Sérieux ? La pitié ? Je ne savais même pas que Jacks' avait ça en stock.  
\- Ha tiens, "Jacks" ? Mais dis-moi tu ne regretterais pas un peu votre amitié ? » L'autre se gratta la joue avec un sourire légèrement crispé.  
« Peut-être un peu... mais il est devenu un tel enfoiré. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais avec un ami pareil ! Je te préfère largement ! » Dit-il en souriant et passant un bras autour des épaules du Scotty-boy pour le serrer un peu contre lui avant d'aller enfin en cours.

Scott était bien avec lui. Il se sentait réconforté et protégé.

Il n'imaginait pas qu'il déchanterait à ce point.

Tout se passa quand il était partis aux toilettes à la fin d'un cours, il ne savait pas pourquoi Theo n'y avait pas assisté mais lui demanderait quand il le croiserait. Il était dans une cabine quand il entendit une voix qu'il commençait à vraiment bien connaître.

« Ta copine fait vraiment chier à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! J'ai bien failli me faire cramer, heureusement que Scott est naïf comme c'est pas permis ! »

 _... Quoi ?_ __

« Allons Theo... Tu sais très bien que c'est parce que nous sommes assortis. Mais elle devient vraiment agaçante, je crois que je vais bientôt m'en débarrasser. Et tout pourra redevenir comme avant.  
\- Ho bah voyons ! Super il faut juste que j'attende qu'elle dégage pour ne plus devoir voir mon meilleur ami en cachette !  
\- ça ne te dérangeait pas jusque-là...  
\- Ouais bah quand je vois des gens comme Scott, je me dis que je mériterais peut-être mieux comme ami ! » Jackson éclata de rire.  
« Ho arrête, s'il te plaît. Tu parles du gars que tu n'hésites pas à poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion ? Tu crois que c'est Scott qui t'aiderait dans tes coups foireux ? Qui mettrait des photos truquées dans tout le lycée pour qu'un mec se sente humilié ?  
\- Non, c'est sûr, il ne ferait pas ça. D'ailleurs, chapeau à Matt, il a vraiment un très bon coup de main pour ces choses-là. Tu lui a donné quoi en échange ?  
\- Des photos nues d'Allison. » Theo ricana.  
« J'aimerais pas être à sa place.  
\- En tout cas, bravo pour ton jeu d'acteur, hier au skate-park, c'était plus vrai que nature. » Jackson allait partir quand Theo reprit la parole.  
« Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas si faux que ça. » L'autre le regarda à nouveau.  
« Pardon ?  
\- Je m'amuse vraiment, avec lui. » Jackson le fixait, comme figé, avant de ricaner.  
« Tu te fous de moi, Theo ? Tout est faux dans votre relation ! Tu l'as approché seulement parce que je te l'ai demandé, parce que ça faisait partis du plan ! Que va-t-il se passer quand il apprendra la vérité, à ton avis ?! » Theo le regardait, impassiblement. Comme s'il ne ressentait vraiment rien.  
« ça ne sera jamais plus faux que toi. Je mens pour parvenir à mes fins, mais toi tu te mens carrément à toi-même. »

Et il planta là son vrai-faux-meilleur-ami. Pendant que Scott réalisait la douloureuse vérité.

 _Allison avait raison... Theo aussi dans un certain sens... Jackson est horrible... Il faut vraiment que je parle à Stiles._

 **o o o**

« C'est dingue... j'arrive pas à y croire !  
\- Et moi donc !  
\- C'est quoi ton lycée de dégénérés ? Ils ne sont même pas capable de voir à quel point tu es génial !  
\- Stiles, n'exagères pas non plus...  
\- C'est pourtant vrai ! Tu crois que je m'amuse autant avec Isaac peut-être ? C'est pas lui qui va m'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Ou les faire avec moi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?  
\- Envoie les balader ! Raconte tout à sa copine, Jackson en prendra pour son grade ! Quant à Theo... Dis que c'est lui qui a tout balancé comme ça Jackson le détestera pour sa trahison !  
\- Oui, je pourrais faire ça...  
\- Scott, ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça trop cruel ?  
\- C'est que je n'ai pas envie de m'abaisser à leur niveau...  
\- écoute, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas le même niveau de gentillesse que les autres, mais il va bien falloir que tu te défendes à un moment donné !  
\- D'accord, je vais voir... il se fait tard, bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Bro' et bon courage !  
\- Merci. »

Les deux raccrochèrent pour aller se coucher, même si Scott réfléchissait à comment il allait gérer toute cette histoire. Il avait encore du mal à s'en rendre compte. Theo... tout était faux, depuis le début. Il aurait dû savoir qu'un mec aussi parfait ce n'était pas possible, il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il avait voulu y croire.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il garait à nouveau son vélo, il vit la voiture de Jackson arriver et faire de même juste à côté, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Tiens, salut Micro-pénis. » Lui dit-il d'un air moqueur.

 _Ho putain je vais me le faire..._ __

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a fais ça, Jackson ! On avait un deal !  
\- Hé minute, on ne t'a jamais dis de ne pas accuser les gens sans preuve ?  
\- ça suffit ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?  
\- Tu ne m'as rien fais mais je te trouve de plus en plus... divertissant ?  
\- Divertissant ? Et si je racontais tout à ta copine ? » Le châtain haussa les épaules.  
« Si c'est tout ce que t'as, vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir. »

 _Quel enfoiré... mais quel enfoiré... je lui ferais ravaler ses paroles...  
_ _  
_Le reste de la journée passa comme d'habitude, il resta avec Theo sans rien lui dire sur ce qu'il savait. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Theo n'était pas de son côté, ni son ami... Pourtant, à la fin de la journée de cours, il ne résista pas à l'envie de tout lui dire.

« Theo... je sais tout.  
\- Hm ? à quel propos ?  
\- Au sujet de toi, Jackson... tout. je vous ai entendu dans les toilettes...  
\- Scott, attends...  
\- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Je croyais qu'on était amis !  
\- Oh arrête, on se connaît depuis à peine trois jours.  
\- C'est ça ta vie ? Passer ton temps à mentir et blesser les gens autour de toi ?  
\- Ah la ferme ! Tu ne sais rien, d'accord ?!"

Dans un geste de colère, il poussa Scott, sans s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait la route juste là. Et Jackson qui arrivait juste à ce moment-là, en voiture, il ne faisait pas attention, occupé à mettre sa radio préférée, il pila en le voyant. Theo essaya bien de le rattraper, mais il était comme tétanisé. La scène se passa trop vite.

« Scott ! »

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

 **o o o**

 _J'entends une voix m'appeler. Puis une autre._

« Scott ! Scott ! Ho non... Mais appelez une ambulance ! Bordel ! Scott, reste avec nous ! »

 _Je jurerais que c'est celle de Jackson, mais je dois me tromper n'est-ce pas ? Et Theo... il n'est plus là ? J'ai vu son regard de stupeur devant la scène... mais je ne l'entends pas..._

Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais une fois réveillé, dans un endroit que je connaissais très bien, c'est-à-dire à l'hôpital. J'entendis une voix que je connaissais très bien aussi.

« Le voilà qui émerge enfin ! »

 _Mon regard se pose sur un certain hyperactif qui se trouvait à mes côtés et je ne pus que sourire._

« Content de te voir.  
\- Tu nous as fais une de ces peur ! » _Me réprima ma mère. Je lui fis mon regard de cocker._

« Désolé, M'man. » _Elle me serra dans ses bras.  
_ « Deux jours de coma ! J'ai cru mourir !  
\- Je ferais plus attention...  
\- Il y a intérêt !  
\- Regarde qui est là. » _Stiles me fait signe vers la porte et mon regard surpris se pose sur Jackson._ « Il est resté là tout le temps où tu étais inconscient. Je crois qu'il voudrait te faire ses excuses... » _Ce serait bien la première fois, tiens. «_ On vous laisse le temps de parler, seul à seul. » _Et Stiles et ma mère s'esquivent, me laissant seul avec Jackson._

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, il s'approcha, l'air assez hésitant.

« Euh, je... je suis vraiment désolé pour ça... C'est vrai que j'ai fais des choses méchantes à ton encontre mais ça n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin...  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Écoute... je reconnais que j'ai été trop loin. C'est vrai que je suis un véritable emmerdeur quand je m'y mets mais d'habitude je ne vais pas aussi loin. Je...  
\- Vas-y, Jackson. Dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as contre moi !  
\- T'es arrivé et tout le monde a commencé à t'apprécier, moi qui avait eu tant de mal à devenir populaire, ça m'a énervé ! Même Allison, ou Theo... ils en avaient que pour toi !  
\- Tu rigoles ? Le premier jour personne n'est venu me parler, je passais complètement inaperçu !  
\- C'est ça l'impression que tu avais ? Les filles de la classe étaient toutes en train de fantasmer sur toi, en disant que tu avais un charme de brun ténébreux et solitaire, que ton sourire était à tomber par terre et que ton asthme te donnait cette faiblesse, juste ce qu'il faut pour que ça te rende encore plus craquant ! » _Alors là, j'étais scotché. Et perplexe.  
_ « Tu rigoles ?  
\- Absolument pas. J'ai voulu te ridiculiser mais ça n'a fait qu'augmenter leur intérêt pour toi...  
\- J'étais loin de m'imaginer un truc pareil... mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux de moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rivaliser avec toi !  
\- Je sais, je... je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis qu'un crétin égocentrique..." _Je lui souris doucement et pose ma main sur la sienne.  
_ « C'est bon, c'est du passé maintenant... et Theo ? Il n'est pas là ? » _Je vois son regard s'assombrir et je sens que les nouvelles ne vont pas être bonne...  
_ « Theo... Theo est bien dans cet hôpital. Et physiquement parlant, il va bien mais... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand il t'a vu te faire renverser, ça a été un choc pour lui. Peut-être que ça a réveillé en lui des mauvais souvenirs, je ne sais pas... Theo est quelqu'un de très secret. En tout cas, il ne bouge plus et est emmuré dans le silence depuis l'accident. Je crois qu'ils vont finir par l'envoyer chez les fous... » _Mon regard s'agrandit, je ne m'attendais décidément pas à une nouvelle pareille.  
_ « Et ses parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » _Jackson secoua la tête.  
_ « Injoignable, ils ne sont pas chez eux... moi-même je ne les ai jamais rencontré... Je crois que je vais perdre définitivement mon meilleur ami, Scott. »

 _Il se prend le visage entre les mains et je peux sentir sa détresse. Il tient réellement à Theo..._

 **o o o**

Trois regards sur la pauvre personne de Theo qui ne montrait aucun signe de vie, à part peut-être son torse sous sa respiration.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle de ses parents ?  
\- La police dit qu'ils seraient à l'étranger mais on ne sait pas où exactement..." Jackson se pinça la lèvre, une douloureuse boule dans la gorge. Il avait du mal à imaginer perdre Theo, c'était un ami précieux pour lui et leur dernière discussion était un désastre...

Scott s'approcha du catatonique.

« Theo. Theo ? Tu m'entends ? Regarde, je vais bien. Je n'ai rien alors reviens parmi nous...  
\- ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé... » Se lamenta Jackson dont le moral était au ras du sol.  
« ça sert à rien, ça sert à rien... Parce que ce petit enculé veut pas faire face à ses problèmes ouais ?!  
\- Stiles !  
\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Il pousse mon meilleur ami sous une voiture et après s'emmure dans le silence ?! Mais c'est trop facile, ça ! Au lieu d'assumer ! Et j'engueule qui moi alors, hein ?! Alors Theo Reaken t'as intérêt de revenir que je puisse enfin passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un !" Scott et Jackson regardèrent tour à tour, Stiles puis Theo.  
« Tu te fatigues pour rien, autant t'en prendre à un mur.  
\- Tss... à son réveil, je le raterais pas ! » Stiles partit de la chambre, histoire d'aller se calmer ailleurs.  
« Hé ben... je ne le pensais pas aussi remonté.  
\- Je te rassure, il m'a engueulé de la même façon quand tu étais dans le coma. Mais je l'ai vu plusieurs fois venir simplement à côté de lui et l'observer, attendant un signe de sa part. C'est quelqu'un de bien... » Scott lui sourit.  
« Je sais, c'est mon meilleur ami... » Le regard de Jackson se teinta de tristesse.  
« Je ne veux pas qu'on envoie le mien à l'asile... Il n'est pas fou ! Juste en état de choc ! » Scott posa la main sur le dos de Jackson et le caressa, essayant de l'apaiser.  
« Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution. »

Jackson essaya vainement d'esquisser un sourire. Il voulait mettre son masque habituel mais c'était juste impossible. Là maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant.

Deux jours passa avant que Scott ne retourne au lycée. L'état de Theo n'avait pas bougé mais Stiles avait fais jouer ses relations - son père donc - pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital encore quelques jours. L'hyperactif était toujours en ville, il dormait chez Scott mais passait ensuite la journée à l'hôpital, en attente d'un signe de Theo. Il étudiait, bien sûr, et ce n'était que provisoire. Scott gara son vélo et fut surpris de constater que Jackson n'était pas encore arrivé.

 _Une panne de réveil ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes... Il n'est quand même pas si déprimé pour ne pas venir en cours ? C'est vrai qu'il faisait quand même peine à voir la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé..._

à peine arrivé dans le couloir, ce fut Allison et d'autres amis qui vinrent le voir.

« Scott ! Te voilà enfin de retour !  
\- Tu nous as fais une de ces peur, tu sais ! » Scott cligna des yeux.  
« Ah euh... Ben désolé, mais tout va bien maintenant. Jackson n'est pas là ? » Allison haussa les sourcils.  
« Jackson ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ce connard. Après ton accident, il m'a avoué toute la vérité avant de me larguer. Il n'a plus osé montrer le bout de son nez après ça. Bon débarras. »

 _Heu... attendez, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?_

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait continuer ses études en Angleterre !  
\- Sérieux ? Bah, les anglais n'auront qu'un déchet de plus. »

 _J'hallucine complètement... C'était ses amis il y a encore peu de temps... Comment ça Jackson va partir ?_

« J'ai aussi appris que Theo était à l'hôpital, ça nous fera des vacances, tiens.  
\- Clair, on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de merdeux dans ce lycée. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas ! »

 _Trop c'est trop._

«Avant de critiquer les autres, vous feriez mieux de vous regarder. Bande d'hypocrite. »

Ils regardèrent Scott s'éloigner, surpris par sa réplique.

 _Y'a des limites à ce que je peux supporter. Tant pis, je fais demi-tour, pas cours aujourd'hui. Il faut que je parle à Jackson... mais où habite-t-il ?_

 **o o o**

Stiles commençait un peu à vraiment s'inquiéter. C'est vrai, il ne connaissait pas personnellement Theo, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir triste en le voyant dans cet état. Il avait l'impression de revoir sa mère à l'hôpital. Il savait exactement ce que ressentait Jackson, sauf qu'à la place d'être dans le rôle du meilleur ami, il avait été dans celui du fils de huit ans. Il se cachait derrière son intention de l'enguirlander en bonne et due forme, pour ne pas montrer à quelle point cette situation l'affectait.

Comme d'habitude, il s'assit juste à côté de lui, dans le lit, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Toujours aucune réaction. Stiles désespérait.

« Theo... je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais j'ai déjà vécu la même chose auparavant... ma mère était malade. Mais contrairement à toi elle ne restait pas dans le silence. Elle avait un trouble paranoïaque, elle était persuadé que je voulais sa mort et elle a dis des choses très blessantes... » Une larme coula le long de son visage au souvenir de ces durs moments. « Pourtant, je l'aimais. C'était ma mère et nous avions vécu des belles choses, et surtout, je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute... mais c'est un peu pareil pour toi. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment et prêt à te pardonner, Jackson, Scott... et même moi. Alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes parmi nous et que je puisse enfin faire ta connaissance... »

Stiles baissa la tête, d'autres pensées négatives et tristes lui passant à l'esprit. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, que Theo ne l'entendait pas. ça ne changeait pas d'il y a quelques années, il était inutile et faible. Un simple humain hyperactif qui faisait plus dépérir les gens qu'autre chose...

Puis il sentit une main se serrer sur la sienne. Il n'osait y croire alors que son regard embrumé se posa ceux de Theo.

« Ne pleure pas... »

Sa voix était douce, suppliante et semblait venir de loin. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon moment. Une autre larme perla alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, une explosion de joie se faisait sentir au creux de sa poitrine alors que son esprit était confus et mitigé. Devait-il le frapper ? L'engueuler ? Ou appeler une infirmière ?

« Tout est de ma faute. »

Conclut finalement l'autre dont le regard commençait lui aussi à s'embrumer. Stiles ne tint plus et l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras. Merde, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi content. Theo n'allait pas finir à l'asile. Jackson retrouverait son meilleur ami. Et puis, il aurait tout le temps de le disputer plus tard, là il était trop soulagé pour pouvoir le faire. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

 **o o o**

Scott pédalait sur son vélo, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où habitait Jackson et avait décidé de parcourir la ville et chercher sa voiture. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas rangé dans le garage. Il avait commencé dans le quartier classe, Jackson ne pouvait qu'être issue d'une famille de riche.

Il finit par apercevoir la voiture de Jackson dans une allée et laissa son vélo sur le trottoir avant de prendre une bouffée de ventoline. Puis de sonner à la porte. Personne ne répondit mais il insista.

« Jackson je sais que tu es là ! » Et en effet, le jeune Whittemore finit par venir lui ouvrir.  
« Scott ?  
\- Jackson ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu pars étudier en Angleterre ?  
\- Heu... oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? » Le capitaine de Lacrosse haussa les épaules.  
« Après tout le mal que j'ai fais, il vaut mieux que je parte... Je suis devenu impopulaire. J'ai été le pire des connard avec toi. Et je vais sûrement perdre mon meilleur ami...  
\- Non ! Je t'ai dis que ça allait s'arranger ! On commençait à peine à devenir ami, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
\- McCall, tu comprends pas...  
\- Ah non, hein ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu redeviens le mec condescendant d'avant et on sait toi et moi que tu n'es pas vraiment comme ça ! » Jackson soupira.  
« D'accord, tu veux la vérité ?  
\- Oui ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jackson attrapa Scott par le col et l'embrassa.

« Tu veux vraiment d'un ami de ce genre ?! »

 _Que... je... Quoi ? Je rêve où Jackson vient de m'embrasser ?! Ouais, je crois bien avoir sentit le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes... Tu parles si je veux d'un "ami" comme lui._

Scott se jeta carrément sur celui qui l'avait martyrisé pour l'embrasser passionnément tout en entraînant le châtain à l'intérieur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le laisser partir où que ce soit.

 **o o o**

Scott et Jackson arrivèrent en courant dans l'hôpital, ralentissant le pas en voyant le regard sévère d'une infirmière. Ils se rendirent à la chambre de leur ami et Jackson ne put retenir un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de joie.

« Theo ! » Il vint serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Celui-ci semblait dubitatif, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement venant du Whittemore. Il lui tapota un peu l'épaule.

« Ouais ouais, c'est bon... je suis vivant... » Jackson le fusilla alors du regard.  
« Comment tu peux me sortir ça après la frayeur que tu m'as faite ? »

Theo se tut tout de suite, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi furieux. Sa culpabilité n'en fut que plus grande et il baissa la tête, comme un gamin qu'on dispute. Jackson se mordit la lèvre et soupira avant de s'asseoir.

« Désolé... Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi.  
\- Je... » Theo déglutit doucement, tournant son regard vers le brun. « Scott, je m'excuse... pour tout... je n'ai jamais voulu ça...  
\- Je sais, Theo, tout va bien maintenant.  
\- Si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Et pourquoi personne n'arrive à joindre tes parents ? » Le Raeken parut réellement mal à l'aise. Mais il devait passer à table apparemment, on ne lui laissait pas le choix.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment de parents, en fait... ma mère m'a élevé seule jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Je n'avais plus aucune famille mis à part... mon père. Dont ma mère avait été la maîtresse, c'est un homme très riche, il a fais disparaître tout ce qui pourrait faire remonter jusqu'à lui. Il m'a donné assez d'argent pour que je puisse amplement vivre jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'âge et les diplômes pour travailler. Puis, il m'a émancipé et je me suis retrouvé à vivre seul. »

Les trois autres fixaient Theo, peu sûr de ce qu'ils devaient penser à cette annonce.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ? » Demanda finalement Jackson.

Theo baissa à nouveau la tête. Il aurait vraiment préféré éluder le sujet.

« Un accident de la route... On était en train de se disputer et la voiture nous a foncé dedans. Elle est morte sur le coup alors que... »

Il ferma les yeux, c'était trop douloureux pour lui, il était hanté en permanence par ce cauchemar.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait les lèvres de Stiles collés aux siennes.

« Hé !  
\- Quoi, "hé" ? Si c'est la seule façon pour que tu ne retournes pas ton mutisme, je le ferais !  
\- Je vois que ça avance vite vous deux..  
\- Non mais c'est juste un baiser ! Parce que s'il retourne en état de choc, je pourrais toujours pas l'engueuler !"

ça pourrait être crédible. Vraiment. Si Theo n'était pas en train de l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur son dos avant de soupirer de bien-être. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rosir l'hyperactif.

Les deux autres auraient pu continuer leur commentaire mais ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard et esquisser un sourire. C'était un peu pareil pour eux, après tout.

 **o o o**

Quand Theo, Jackson et Scott firent leur entrée dans le lycée, les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient ce que Theo et Jackson avaient fais subir à Scott. Peut-être parce que celui-là même s'était fais renverser par la voiture de Jackson, poussé par Theo. Peut-être parce que Theo était censé être à l'hôpital, Jackson partis en Angleterre, et pourtant, ils étaient tous là. Les trois. Comme si c'était simplement évident. Mais ça ne l'était pas ! Encore moins pour les élèves du lycée. Le plus choquant reste sans doute que Jackson tienne la main de Scott. Alors là... c'était comme le bouquet final, vous voyez ?

Theo soupira longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Rien... rien, il m'arrive rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait ? » Jackson sourit en coin.  
« Ne me dis pas que ton hyperactif chéri te manque déjà ?  
\- Absolument pas, je me demande où tu as pu aller chercher un truc pareil...  
\- Tiens, Stiles m'a envoyé un message ce matin. » Dit nonchalamment Scott. Theo réagit au quart de tour.  
« C'est vrai ? Il a dis quoi ?  
\- Qu'il avait une importante nouvelle à nous annoncer ce soir, on se retrouvera chez moi.  
\- Donc... ça veut dire que je vais le voir aujourd'hui ?  
\- Exact. »

Le sourire de Theo était tellement immense que ça donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire le tour de son visage, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami.

« Ah oui, donc aucune retenue quoi..  
\- La ferme, je te signale que t'as la main dans celle de Scott.  
\- Ouais, c'est pour pas le perdre. ..Heu, ça ne devait pas sortir comme ça de ma bouche. » Scott rit doucement en se collant un peu plus à son petit ami.  
« Tu l'as pensé trop fort, mon pote.  
\- Trahis par sa propre bouche... je ne suis pas habitué à ça.  
\- Personnellement, je m'y habitue très bien. »

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Merde, il avait le petit-ami le plus craquant du monde. Il dut même se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser maintenant, devant tout le monde.

La journée se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, si on oubliait les regards et les murmures des gens sur eux. Jackson se demandait aussi comment il allait annoncer sa soudaine homosexualité à ses parents et comment ceux-ci allaient réagir. Pas qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient le rejeter... mais un peu quand même. Il s'était toujours fais passé pour le fils idéal, ça allait peut-être leur faire un choc en apprenant ça.

à la fin de la journée, tous le monde se rejoignit chez Scott et Stiles se fit quelque peu désirer. Il arriva finalement avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais venir dans votre lycée ! » Annonça-t-il gaiement.  
« Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?  
\- Oui, je vais venir habiter chez Theo. » le sus-nommé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
« On pourrait peut-être me demander mon avis ?  
\- Je viens que tu le veuilles ou non, ça t'empêchera de recommencer tes bêtises.  
\- Et ton père ?  
\- Mon père s'en sortira, il n'est pas tout seul maintenant il a Isaac.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi alors ?  
\- Yup, j'ai convaincu mon père, j'ai mes affaires et je me suis déjà inscris, il ne me reste plus qu'à emménager. »

Theo, un peu déboussolé par cette nouvelle soudaine, jeta un regard aux autres qui paraissaient l'encourager et signifiaient que non, il ne rêvait pas. Il se gratta distraitement la joue.

« Bon et bien... allons-y... »

Répondit-il finalement avant de sortir, suivit de très près par l'hyperactif.

 **o o o**

Ils arrivèrent chez Theo et Stiles n'hésita pas à faire comme chez lui, il visita rapidement et commença à s'installer sous le regard un peu perplexe de Theo. Il était dépassé. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Stiles s'installait chez lui ? Pour de vrai ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Tu.. viens vraiment habiter ici ?  
\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis.  
\- écoute... ce n'est pas contre mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...  
\- Non, ce que je pense être une mauvaise idée c'est de te laisser à nouveau seul ! De toute évidence, la solitude te va très mal !  
\- Mais... Stiles... On se connaît à peine.  
\- Et alors ? Tu m'aimes, non ? » Theo ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Quoi ?! » Faillit-il s'étrangler.  
« Oh allez, même moi qui ne suis pas très futé dans ce domaine, je le sais ! Tu es a-mou-reux de moi. » Theo resta un moment, comme ça, à le fixer comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.  
« Non. Alors ça... Impossible. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire et vint alors jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Vraiment ?  
\- Oui... vraiment.. »

L'hyperactif continua, approfondissant doucement le baiser auquel Theo répondit tout en venant l'enlacer. Dévorant sa bouche, Theo vint caresser sa langue de la sienne, ses mains déviant lentement sur son fessier qu'il empoigna, faisant un peu gémir son nouveau petit-ami.

« Tu n'es... vraiment pas crédible... » Lui souffla-t-il avant de mordiller ses lèvres.  
« C'est ta faute, tu me chauffes, là..  
\- En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je parte et que tu recommences tes bêtises. »

Theo sourit un peu et serra Stiles contre lui, venant poser sa tête contre son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il était vraiment bien, là. Stiles passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux, soupirant d'aise.

« On est bien ensemble, non ?  
\- J'sais pas... Peut-être...  
\- Tête de mule. » L'hyperactif rit un peu avant de venir embrasser la nuque de Theo et de prendre sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé. « ça te dit qu'on regarde un film ?  
\- Ai-je seulement le choix ?  
\- Non, je demande par politesse. »

Stiles le regarda avec un sourire taquin et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Theo le trouvait adorable. Bandant. Il avait envie de le violer sur place. Il se contenta de sourire et alla s'installer dans le canapé pendant que Stiles se décidait sur le film.

 **o o o**

Comment ils en étaient arrivé là, déjà ? Aucune idée, ils s'en fichaient à vrai dire. Jackson retirait les vêtements du latino, l'autre faisant de même, il frissonna doucement en sentant la peau du blond sous ses doigts.

« Waow. » Fit-il, appréciant la vue. Jackson ne put retenir un sourire assez fier.  
« Je peux dire pareil.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Profite, je ne ferais pas souvent de compliments. » Scott rit doucement, amusé, et revint l'embrasser avec une douceur que Jackson n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

C'était tellement différent d'Allison, de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque maintenant. Pourtant, il le savait, il l'avait senti à la minute même où il avait posé son regard sur le latino, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir pour un autre garçon. Il s'était muré dans le déni, finissant par prendre le pauvre Scott comme souffre douleur, comme s'il se vengeait sur lui. Mais Scott n'y pouvait rien. C'était lui, c'était ses sentiments. Il avait le choix entre assumer ou se renier.

Il avait plutôt penché pour la deuxième option. Continuer à porter ce masque de jeune homme orgueilleux, à paraître comme un bon fils, à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas... il avait vraiment essayé. Mais Scott était venu le chercher. Il avait beau connaître tout de lui, savoir comme il pouvait se montrer carrément ignoble et manipulateur, il l'aimait quand même. Scott l'acceptait comme il était, c'était bien le premier, et ça lui donnait d'autant plus de raisons de l'aimer. Il était fou de lui et comptait bien le lui montrer dès à présent.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les tétons du brun qui commencèrent à durcir sous ses intentions. Jackson ne s'arrêta pas là, au contraire, il suçotait tendrement les billes de chair, jouant avec entre ses dents sans pour autant les mordre, faisant gémir son petit-ami. Sa cuisse vint ensuite se caler entre ses jambes, venant doucement flatter la petite bosse qui commençait à se former dans son boxer.

« Jackson... » Soupira le brun, commençant à être consumé par la chaleur qui l'envahissait.  
« Oui ? » Demanda l'autre innocemment, non sans continuer ses attentions.  
« Je n'ai jamais... » le Whittemore haussa un sourcil.  
« Jamais ? » Scott pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Jackson. « Bien ! Moi je n'ai jamais fais ça avec un mec alors... c'est un peu pareil ? » Mais l'autre restait silencieux, l'air de réfléchir. « Scott ?  
\- Désolé, je... Je me demandais, tu es sûr ? » Jackson fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.  
« Sûr de quoi ?  
\- Ben, apparemment, t'es plutôt un amoureux des femmes... T'es sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ? » Jackson resta quelques instants dans l'incompréhension avant de rire finalement.  
« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour te poser la question ?  
\- Peut-être... Je crois que je ne réalisais pas encore... » Jackson embrassa ses lèvres avec passion, pressant son corps contre le sien.  
« Je t'aime, aucune fille ne pourra changer ça. » Lui susurra-t-il.

Scott se sentit rougir tellement il était submergé de bonheur, il ne pensait pas entendre ses mots sortant de la bouche de Jackson, il savait qu'il avait du mal à montrer ses véritables sentiments.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, s'agrippant à lui avec force, il ne le laissera de toute façon jamais partir.

 **o o o**

Quelle surprise se fut pour Mr et Mme Whittemore de trouver leur fils, nu, dans le canapé, avec un autre jeune homme. Les deux adolescents s'étaient dépêché de se lever en entendant la porte mais n'avaient eu que le temps de mettre des vêtements devant leur partie intime. Le moment était plus qu'embarassant.

« Euh, bien, cher Parents, je vous présente Scott, mon... petit-ami. » Dit-il doucement, confus, mort de honte et ayant un peu peur de leur réaction.  
« Bonjour... » Enchérit Scott, tout aussi embarrassé. Le père, bouche-bée, se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
« Pitié, Carl, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je te l'avais dis qu'il était gay ! » S'exclama Mme Whittemore tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le Mari reprit contenance et la suivit.  
« Mais comme tu as su !? »

Scott et Jackson se fixèrent, un peu surpris par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Jackson haussa les épaules et ils se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs affaire pour grimper dans la chambre du châtain.

Le lendemain au lycée, on pouvait observer Stiles et Theo se tournant autour. Bon, se tournant beaucoup plus qu'autour en fait. Theo essayait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas montrer à quel point il était raide dingue de l'hyperactif. Et celui-ci n'avait évidemment rien trouvé de mieux que de s'amuser à le faire craquer, voir même de l'allumer. Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de se rouler des pelles contre les casiers, Stiles à la limite de grimper sur Theo.

« Tu sais, j'adorerais continuer dans un endroit un peu plus intime... » Souffla Stiles.  
« Tu proposes quoi ?  
\- Les vestiaires, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne. »

Theo sourit sincèrement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. Il reprenait réellement goût à la vie, il le devait à Jackson, Scott mais surtout à Stiles qui était venu illuminer sa vie. Il prit sa main et l'emmena dans les vestiaires des garçons pour lui faire une gâterie dont il se rappellera un moment.

 **o o o**

 _Les parents de Jackson m'ont étonnamment bien acceptés, même si j'ai dû passer le dîner-test. Son père était très sceptique à mon sujet mais je crois qu'ils ont su voir que je le rendais heureux alors que demander de plus ? Je l'ai aussi annoncé à me mère qui s'y attendait en fait, mais elle a quand même menacé Jackson de l'émasculer si jamais il me faisait à nouveau du mal._

 _Quand à Theo et Stiles, tout va pour le mieux de leur côté. Ils ont l'air d'un couple d'amoureux bêta, ils passent leur temps soit à se disputer, soit à se faire des câlins. Enfin, plus que des câlins... bref. On a encore du chemin à parcourir et je ne pense pas que tout sera toujours tout rose alors je profite du moment présent. Je regarde Jackson dormir à mes côtés et je souris doucement avant de me blottir contre lui._

 _L'amour est vraiment une chose merveilleuse une fois que rien ne l'empêche._


End file.
